Chedorlaomer XXVI
Chedorlaomer XXVI. (674 BC) was the 192nd King of Elam and 146th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 616-581 BC. He succeeded on the death of his father Emperor Tazitta XI. In 615 following the death of his uncle, the Viceroy Hunzulu Chedorlaomer initially did not name a Viceroy, but then chose the recently dethroned Epartid King of Emar, Ba'l-qarrad III. In 614 he then had Ba'l-qarrad III lead an imperial army to Emar which resulted in the deposition of the usurper Širmapuk, however he was unable to touch Širmapuk's brother, the Susan Emperor Enammuna IV. Ba'l-qarrad III did not retake the throne of Emar, preffering the more powerful position of Viceroy and instead named his brother Marianni II as King instead. In 612 Ba'l-qarrad III lead an invasion into the Kingdom of Kusanarhum in the name of the elderly Emperor and managed to conquer it that same year. In 611 Ba'l-qarrad III besieged the Kingdom of Zultum and conquered it by 610 BC. By 609 Ba'l-qarrad III controlled the entire Hidalian Senior Imperial office, the Emperor himself being more ill and infirm then ever. In 608 he attacked the Kingdom of Biyt, being the first time a central Imperial authority figure faced off against the Arachosian Kings directly. In 607 Ba'l-qarrad III defeated King Bagaka I of Biyt, but was unable to take the city itself. During the siege the captured Bagaka was freed from Ba'l-qarrad's camp and returned to the city in secret. That same year Haššum fell to Yamkhad, with Šusula V of Haššum seeking refuge in Hidali. The Sukkal Anshan Šusa-Andaša Igitena tried to use this failue of Ba'l-qarrad's to his advantage managing to convince Chedorlaomer XXVI to name him the Regent of the Empire in 606 BC. However Ba'l-qarrad's intervention meant that Šusa-Andaša had very few responsibilities or powers in his new role. In 605 Ba'l-qarrad besieged and conquered the Kingdom of Ilalae. In 604 he secretly attempted to be named heir to Chedorlaomer XXVI. However Šusa-Andaša managed to tell the Crown Prince Kindattu and together they thwarted Ba'l-qarrad's plans. In 602 Ba'l-qarrad prepared a naval invasion of Dilmun however he was toppled by Šusa-Andaša before it could take place, fleeing to Emar. The Emperor was convinced by the Regent Šusa-Andaša to name Idaddu Hunzulu Intiti, the son of Viceroy Hunzulu, and a frail and sickly man who would not be likely to challenge Šusa-Andaša or Crown Prince Kindattu as the new Viceroy. In 603 Ba'l-qarrad III re-usurped the throne of Emar with the aid of Hishutash II and Crown Prince Kindattu was forced to acknowledge the situation. However in 601 Ba'l-qarrad's nephew Madi-Dagan II, with the aid of Crown Prince Kindattu, toppled Ba'l-qarrad, who died during the coup. In 600 Šusa-Andaša lead the invasion and conquest of the Kingdom of Šudamelum. That same year Šusa-Andaša managed to briefly reconquer Haššum and to place Šusula V's son Ummezir on the throne. However after three months the city fell to Yamkhad again. In 599 following the death of Idaddu Hunzulu Intiti Šusa-Andaša persuaded the Emperor to name Idaddu's younger brother Gazizi Libar-Mazat as the next Viceroy. In 598 Šusa-Andaša lead the assault on the Kingdom of Razama, however he died during the first siege. Crown Prince Kindattu convinced his father to name Šusa-Andaša's son Linunu Šusa-Andaša as the next Sukkal Anshan, however he had himself proclaimed Regent. In 597 Linunu Šusa-Andaša besieged and conquered Razama. In 596 following the death of Viceroy Gazizi Libar-Mazat his son Apipi Idaddu was named as the New Viceroy. In 594 the first invasion of Dilmun took place, with a siege of the city of Gerrha. The attack was repelled and in 593 the second fleet attacking Dilmun was destroyed by a tidal wave. In 590 Haššum was reconquered by Crown Prince Kindattu. Ummezir was not restored to his throne, which was given to Kindattu's brother, future co-Emperor Kuk-Nashur I. In 588 Crown Prince Kindattu attempted to dethrone Susan Emperor Hishutash II. He was unable to enter the city and formally made peace with Hishutash in Chedorlaomer XXVI's name in 587. Chedorlaomer XXVI died at Hidali in 582 and was succeeded by his son Kindattu VIII.